Ralph's Fans
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the movie, Ralph goes to eat at Burger Time and through some of the characters learns that he may have some fans at the arcade.


**My first Wreck It Ralph fanfic taking place after the movie. I remember when I first saw the commercial on TV (never heard of it before and my jaw being dropped from seeing several different real video game characters in one movie) and being annoyed when it was released here in the UK late but it being worth the wait when I finally did see it.**

 **Contains some game characters I know never were in arcades before but I thought why not.**

Litwak's Arcade was closed due to bad weather so the characters from the games in the arcade had a day off. Soon after the wedding of his friend Fix It Felix Jr, Wreck It Ralph decided to get a bite at the cabinet for Burger Time. He felt good getting some more respect for his co-workers plus a new friend he had in Vanellope so life was much better for him.

Soon Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution noticed him and yelled to him shouting "Hey Ralph, there is a spare seat for you at our table if you want it." Yuni shouted with a friendly wave to him from her table and Ralph smiled taking the seat at the table which had Donkey Kong, Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's (who was here as Mr Litwak sometimes played it during his lunch break in his office).

"Hey Purple Guy, Wesker, DK, Freddy it's been a while since I saw you guys at Bad Anon." Ralph told them and they waved back as they irregularly attended the meetings themselves. Soon the waiter came to take Ralph's order and he said "can I get the usual please and can you please tell Peter Pepper to take it easy. I think there was a footprint on my bun the last the last time I was here." The waiter nodded before leaving.

"So you are the talk of the arcade here, conversations I have with Sonic, Pit, Crash Bandicoot and Reiko Hinomoto always lead back to you. Everyone thought you were going Turbo but they say you just wanted a medal, did being a bad guy affect you that much." Wesker asked and the others looked at Ralph with great concern.

Ralph sighed and said "things are a lot better now and I have accepted it, but with everyone being scared of me when they see me, how the Nicelanders treated me and how I was not invited to my game's anniversary party... I guess I don't think anyone liked me." Ralph said looking a bit sad but then Yuni came and patted him on the back, due to having no bad guys in her game meant she need not worry being in contact with him.

"Well I can safely assure you the kids that play our games love you." Yuni told him and Ralph gave her a confused face which made her chuckle. "You know that boy Nigel?" Yuni asked and Ralph nodded.

"I overheard him and his friends when they were talking near my machine the other day; he actually called you the true hero of the game." Yuni told him and Ralph looked even more disbelieved. "He said that since he was kicked out of his own home to make that apartment, you have every right to knock over a building built on your property." Yuni told him and Ralph realised he never thought of it that way. Even though he spent the beginning of every new game saying " _Hey, you moved my stump!_ ", that he actually might have been not much of a bad guy in saying that.

"Same goes for me Ralph my pal." Donkey Kong said in between eating his order of twenty burgers, "the backstory of my game is that I am merely reacting to the abuse of my own owner, sure Mario is a top video game heroes but can you call the original Jumpman when the events are his own fault. He is even the bad guy of the sequel." Donkey Kong finished telling him and Ralph vaguely remembered something about that when the Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr machines were first plugged in.

"I should have grounds to complain, in my own game I am a traitor terrorist who is planning to use zombies to take over the world plus betraying everyone in my path to do so. I can never be a hero in my game." Wesker told them while wiping some sauce from his sunglasses.

"Hey at least people are willing to visit your games, thanks to the lore of mine; no one ever wants to eat the pizza in my game because they are scared of me and my fellow animatronics." Freddy told them before looking down, "of course maybe the quality of the good might be putting them off as well..." earning a laugh from the others.

"Not only that but I can clearly hear people shout ' _I'm Gonna Wreck it_ ' from my game cabinet most of the time, this was way before the whole thing of you almost going Turbo. I even see kids with shirts of you way more often than I see them with Felix on it. Trust me Ralph, the kids love you." Donkey Kong told him with agreement from the other people at the table. Ralph looked around the restaurant and saw other patrons like Sonic, King Dedede, Ryu Hayabusa and Anakaris either nodding or giving him a thumbs up.

Ralph smiled and said "thanks guys, I really needed that." Then the waiter came with his oversized burger and he began tucking in thinking about what was revealed to him.

 **I decided to point out that Ralph is not as much a bad guy in his game as pointed out in the YMMV page of the movie.**

 **I am leaving it as incomplete just in case I ever want to make any more chapters. I put Yuni in here as I am surprised how little she appears in Wreck It Ralph stories despite having a character tag. For another story I am thinking of one where Turbo survives the movie and has to face everyone else when Ralph, Calhoun and Felix take him back with them. What do you think?**

 **Also do you know if there are stories where Gene faces comeuppance from his jerk behaviour?**


End file.
